


Love Letters for You

by InTheBreadBin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/pseuds/InTheBreadBin
Summary: “Hey Rich, I got Sour Patch-“, Richie was holding one of the letters. One of the last ones by the looks of it. The letters he poured his heart and soul into. The letters addressed to Richie.





	Love Letters for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely people, this is my first fic so please don’t rip me to shreds :)

Ben gave him the idea. They were lying by the quarry and reading comics when he decided to ask.

“I like someone.” Ben raised an eyebrow, telling him to go on. “What should I do?”

”Well, I wrote Bev a poem on a postcard, but that took a while for her to work out it was me.” Eddie didn’t think that would work, because his crush was none other than his idiot best friend Richie. Richie didn’t appreciate stuff like that, he was sure of it.

”I don’t think they would like that, what else?” Ben made his thinking face, which consisted of him crinkling his eyebrows and scrunching his nose.

“How about you send her a letter?” _Her_. He wished he could just come out, but he wasn’t ready yet.

“That’s not a bad idea, Ben Ben.” It really wasn’t. He wouldn’t get flustered and he rewrite it as many times as he needed. “I think I’ll do that.”

 

——————————

 

April 1, 1990

 

Dear Rich,

I like you. That seems important to say first. I fucking hate that I do. Part of me wants to be straight, it seems easier. You’re straight, I know you are. You always talk about girls. It kills me. I don’t what about made me like you. Maybe it’s the way push your glasses up your nose when you laugh. God, your laugh. It’s loud and often raunchy, but I love it. I love you. It’s a fact. Don’t hate me.

Love, Eds

P.S - I don’t really hate when you call me that.

 

April 11, 1990

 

Dear Rich,

I didn’t give you the letter, I don’t think I will. I’m a coward afraid of rejection. You like a girl, her name is Tasha. She’s pretty and smart and funny. I’m not any of those things. I think she likes you too. It wouldn’t surprise me, you’ve gotten really hot. I still love you Rich. Part of me thinks I always will. I don’t think I’ll give this to you, but that’s ok.

Love, Eds

__

 

__

The letters continued.

__

 

__

December 21, 1990

__

 

__

Dear Rich,

__

I’ve written 25 letters to you now. You’re dating Tasha now. You seem happy. It hurts me, but you’re happy and that seems important. I love you.

__

Eds

__

 

__

Eddie wrote letters to Richie for 4 years. Life went on. Richie and Tasha broke up. He dated more girls. Eddie came out. He dated a few guys. Senior year came and went and the Losers started thinking about college. They all decided to apply to New York.They all got in.

__

 

__

Eddie was packing his stuff when Richie decided to swing by and help. He appeared at the window with a grin on his face. Eddie sighed and let him in.

__

 

__

“What do you want, Rich?” Richie looked amazing, in a dark flannel shirt and leather jacket paired with dark skinny jeans and bright red chucks.

__

 

__

“I came to see if you need help. I know you’ve been stressing.”

__

 

__

“That actually sounds pretty good. I’ll go grab some snacks.” Eddie headed downstairs, completely forgetting about the shoebox holding all his letters left on his desk.

__

 

__

 

__

Half an hour later Eddie finally got snacks after being hassled by his mother to help her fix the TV. He quickly ran upstairs.

__

 

__

“Hey Rich, I got Sour Patch-“, Richie was holding one of the letters. One of the last ones by the looks of it. The letters he poured his heart and soul into. The letters addressed to Richie.

__

 

__

“I’m sorry.” Richie stared at him for a second, before gently walking forward and thumbing his cheek. They both move forward at an agonizing pace. Richie looks at him for a second before closing the gap. It felt like fireworks exploding. They kissed slow at first, but soon it turned passionate when Richie ran his tongue over Eddie’s lip, asking for entrance. It was unlike either of them had ever experienced. It was love.

__

 

__

2 hours later they lay together in Eddie’s bed, holding each other tight.

__

 

__

“So you really don’t mind me calling you Eds?” Eddie laughed. “No, not really.”

__

 

__

“Eds?”

__

 

__

“Yeah?”

__

 

__

“I love you too.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was angstier than I expected. If you enjoyed please consider leaving a kudos and comment down below❤️  
> Also, my public Instagram is @inthebreadbin - you can follow me if you want to chat and I’m also going to post about my upcoming fics + ST/IT in general✨


End file.
